clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Parlor
The Pizza Parlor is a pizza restaurant that is located in the Plaza and is a common place for penguins to come and eat pizza and other foods and work. It was opened in February 2006, along with the Plaza. During this opening, there was a pizza party with an additional apron as the free item. Before the major update of Club Penguin in November 2012, there was a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. There is also an entrance to the kitchen, where penguins can play Pizzatron 3000. After The Journey, the Pizzatron 3000 is now visible. The pizza oven is still there. There are now four booth tables. The grand piano is now just a regular piano. There are now only two regular tables. The front counter is now on the right instead of the top right corner. The counter has three seats (like a bar) and a cash register. It now looks more like a diner rather than a pizza restaurant. Many penguins believe that the Pizza Parlor has 3 owners. They are: Scrooge, Pizza Chef and Purple Penguin. It is a common place for dating. Robberies usually happen here, and penguins who are "security guards" usually have to go onto an island-wide chase. As a joke about these events, the Pizza Parlor was transformed into a bank at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, allowing penguins to steal money as Robbers, only to be thwarted by the Club Penguin Police Department and the Elite Penguin Force. Notable Affiliation *Scrooge *Jacob Mukluk *G Billy (former worker) *Purple Penguin (Real Boss and opener of the Pizza Parlor) *Pizza Chef Graphical Update The Pizza Parlor is slated to be updated, as shown by an updated Pizza Parlor being quickly shown at the end of the New Horizon's Video. It was updated on November 1st, this was confirmed by Polo Field. Gallery 2006 File:Pizza Parlour 2.PNG|The normal Pizza Parlor. File:ChristmasParty2006Pizza_Parlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 Image:New Pizza Parlour.PNG|The Pizza Parlor on the opening day of Pizzatron 3000. Image:C.P. camping partymesshall.jpg|The Mess Hall during the Camp Penguin. File:FFP.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007 Image:C.p.halloweenpp.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007 2008 File:April-fools-day-10.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Note the 3D drawing style File:Music_Jam_Pizza_Parlor.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgpizza.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 party. File:Fallfairpizza.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Pizza_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:Midievalpizza.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:PPAPizza.png|The Pizza Parlor during the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Image:Pizza_Parlour.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 2011 File:Pizza.jpg|Pizza Parlor during the Island Adventure Party 2011 Pizza Parlor during the fall fair of 2011.jpg|Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2011. Card Jistu Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.jpg|Pizza Parlor during the Card-Jitsu Party 2012 Screenshot_1334.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Screenshot_1455.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover APTOFPizzaShop.png|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Other Pizzaparlor.png|The Pizza parlor from 2006-2012, before The Journey. Trivia *Herbert P. Bear once came to the Pizza Parlor to get hot sauce. *There is a Launch Pad on the roof that penguins can land on when they play Jet Pack Adventure. *G Billy used to be a chef at the Pizza Parlor before he joined the Penguin Band. *However, this should be impossible as the Penguin Band formed back in Penguin Chat 3, if not before, and the Pizza Parlor didn't open until February 2006. *During PSA Mission #7 the music sheet you pick up has a part of the Pizza Parlor's theme song. The theme song doesn't play after you pick up the music sheet. *The Pizza Parlor is on a Card-Jitsu card from the Fire collection, numbered 3/68. *It had massive changes during the annual Music Jam. *If you use Drumsticks on the piano on the stage it will look like you are playing the piano. *When the Pet Shop was updated there was a blog post saying that the Pizza Parlor would probably be the next room to be redesigned. *After The Journey, the Pizza Parlor will start selling milkshakes. *The Aqua Penguin is a notable customer. *It was remodeled Thursday, November 1st, 2012. *The music in the new Pizza Parlor is a piano remix of the Pizzatron 3000 music. Parties *During the Christmas Party 2006 it was decorated with a few red candles and alot of wreaths. There was also a giant candy cane up agains`t the wall. *During the Camp Penguin party, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the Mess Hall, and bore a striking resemblance to a messy eating establishment found in a real camp. *During the Fall Fair, the Pizza Parlor was holding a pizza eating contest. All the tables were replaced with one big table littered with half-eaten pizzas. The reception desk was a judge's table and also the Club Penguin Band was there on the piano table which the piano was gone. *During the 2008 and 2009 Winter Fiesta Parties, the piano was removed and changed to a Mexican band. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, The pizza parlor looked clay-like. *During the Medieval Party, the Pizza Parlor looked like the round table. *During the Music Jam, a Snow Cat had crashed through the west wall. At the same party, it also had neon signs in it. *During the Penguin Games, the Pizza Parlor was the Blue Team headquarters. It had the blue face paint there. *During the Music Jam 2009, the Snowcat returned, along with the neon signs. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, the Pizza Parlor changed into Premiere Pizza. *During the April Fool's Day Party 2010, there was a food fight (not a Snowball Fight), and random articles of food, usually ingredients found in pizza. *During the Music Jam 2010, the Snow Trekker crashed into the wall, instead of the Snow Cat. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, The Pizza Parlor was turned into a Pirate themed Restaurant. *During The Fair 2011, there was a Pizza Eating Contest. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, the Pizza Parlor was transformed into a bank. The bank had a large safe, a large staircase, three service desks, and a pizza stand with a few tables by it. Pins *Music Note Pin *Apple Pin *Cart Pin *Basketball Pin *Ice Cream Sundae Pin *101 Days of Fun Pin *Lightbulb Pin *Purple Puffle Pin *Reindeer Pin SWFs *Pizza Parlor *Submarine Party 2008 *Christmas Party 2008 *Fiesta Party 2009 *April Fools 2008 *Medieval Party 2008 *Halloween Party 2007 Music *Current music *Original music Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Rooms Category:FAOTW